mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini 4WD Hyper Dash Grand Prix
Mini 4WD Hyper Dash Grand Prix Finalized title, as revealed in 2019 Summer issue of ''CoroCoro Aniki'' magazine. is a smartphone game to be published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for Android and iOS. It was released on January 15, 2020. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to another Mini 4WD game title, ''Mini 4WD DS'', where players can do various customization to the cars such as lighten the bodyshell and chassis, painting the color of the bodyshell, replacing the stock parts with Grade-up Parts and more. As with DS, player cannot control the Mini 4WD cars except the starting line part where player have to release his/her car earlier (but not too early to count as jump start) than his/her opponents to gain a head start. Customization made to the cars, as with in real-life, will change how the cars behaves. The online-orientated mode, the Hyper Dash Grand Prix mode, have player races against other players on either the existing circuits or player-created original circuits. Player can race against characters from various manga series, as well as race against real-life celebrities in the single-player Mini 4WD World mode. Works that were confirmed to appear in the game are: * ''Mini 4 Top'' * ''Dash! Yonkuro'' * ''The Wind Racer! Otokogi'' * [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] * [[Shin Dash! Yonkuro|''Shin Dash! Yonkuro]] * ''Dash Boy! Ten'' * ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX'' * ''New Generation Racer Mini 4 Kids'' * Future Racer V-Twin * [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] * [[Hyper Dash! Yonkuro|''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro]] List of Mini 4WD items Mini 4WD cars * Hornet Jr. * Bigwig Jr. * Avante Jr. * Super Dragon Jr. * Fire Dragon Jr. * Thunder Dragon Jr. * Saint Dragon Jr. * Vanquish Jr. * Dash-1 Emperor * Dash-2 Burning Sun * Rising Bird * Dash-3 Shooting Star * Dash-4 Cannonball * Dash-5 Dancing Doll * Aero-Solitude * Boomerang-10 * Magnum Saber * Sonic Saber * Black Saber * Tridagger X * Spin-Axe * Proto-Saber JB * Beak Spider * Ray Stinger * Boomerang-10 Chassis * Type-1 Chassis * Type-2 Chassis * Type-3 Chassis * FM Chassis * Super-1 Chassis Grade-up Parts * Hyper Mini Motor * Hyper-Dash Motor (Hyper-Dash/Hyper-Dash 2/Hyper-Dash 3/Hyper-Dash Pro) * Rev-Tuned Motor (Rev-Tuned/Rev-Tuned 2, single and dual shaft) * Torque-Tuned Motor (Torque-Tuned/Torque-Tuned 2, single and dual shaft) * Motor Heatsink * Hi-Mount Roller Set * Progressive Down-Thrust Rollers * Aero Hi-Mouut Roller Set * Rear Skid & Roller Set * Rear Brake & Roller Set * Aluminum Rollers (13mm/17mm/19mm, Normal/Ball Bearing, Rubber O-ring/Plastic O-ring/Ringless, Solid/Lightweight/Spiral/Star/3-Spoke) * Aluminum Double Stay & Roller Set * Roller Ball Bearings (7mm/9mm/10mm/11mm/13mm) * Stabilizing Pole Set * FRP Mount Plate Set * Middle Diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type Wheels * Speed Roller & Wheel Set * Disc Wheel Hub Set * Original One-Way Wheel Set * Wide One-Way Wheel Set * Lightweight One-Way Nub-Lock * Large Diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type Wheels * Large Diameter 3-spoke Lightweight Wheels * Small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type Wheels * Narrow One-way Wheel Set * Ball Bearing (Hex/Round/AO/HG) * Hollow Drive Shaft (60mm/72mm) * Plastic rollers (10mm/13mm/16mm/17mm/19mm, solid/lightweight, rubber o-ring/ringless) * PowerChamp Gold* *Unlike other GUPs, the PowerChamp Gold was presented as a sort of limited performance booster that player can apply to the Mini 4WD before the race. References External link * Mini 4WD Hyper Dash Grand Prix official website (Japanese) Category:Video games Category:Smartphone games